


Art: Merlin's Magical Mischief

by ancel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancel/pseuds/ancel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://merlinreversebb.livejournal.com/">Merlin Reverse Big Bang</a> 2015 - Merlin messes up a spell and he, Arthur and Gwen are accidentally transported to a parallel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Merlin's Magical Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see Merlin as court sorcerer doing all sorts of magical experiments. So this is set in a s5 AU where no one died and everyone lives happily ever after. I also love the idea of parallel universes, so of course I had Merlin mess up a spell to get him, Arthur and Gwen transported right out of Camelot and to a modern parallel universe for OT3 fun times. Because there can never be enough OT3 fun times, as far as I'm concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [rubberglue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue) wrote [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4698116) for me. Go check it out! | [Art on Tumblr](http://ancienttale.tumblr.com/post/128115184160/for-merlin-reverse-big-bang-2015-ao3-merlin)


End file.
